Who Makes The Plans
by airwavesskinnylove
Summary: Katniss is feeling lost again after the announcement of the quarter quell. Now planning on keeping Peeta alive, she knows she must die. But can she let the capitol take everything from her. There's only one person who can help. HaymitchxKatniss


_A/N Hey guys. I love the relationship between Katniss and Haymitch, (and i guess so do you if your here), they're so alike, I think it's only right she would turn to him for comfort. This is my version of what could have happened to make Haymitch want to save her, and of course its rated M because there's sex. So here it is, I hope you like it._

* * *

He walks into his house, nearly knocking over everything in his path on his way. Still slightly drunk, Haymitch goes to the kitchen for more liquor, because just 'slightly drunk' is a little too sober for him. He flicks the light switch and is surprised to see Katniss sitting at the table arms clasped around a bottle of his whiskey. He walks over and takes the bottle from her hold, and pours himself a drink. After throwing back the drink, and starting to pour another he finally asks, "Well, is there a reason you broke into my house to drink my refreshments?"

She lifts her head from the table and growls at him, with sore eyes from crying.

"Don't look at me like that, sweetheart, I'm not the one who could be hung for trespassing".

"Oh like you care what I'm doing here", she says with a hoarse voice, "you wouldn't have even noticed if I wasn't drinking your stash".

"Probably not, but you didn't answer my question" he says getting a little worried.

She stands and puts her hand over his holding the bottle, and just before she forces his hand to pour the liquid into her mouth she says, "Fuck me first, then I'll tell you why I'm here".

He watches himself pour the liquor in her mouth, still in shock from what he just heard, Katniss doesn't talk like this, it must be the drink. He pulls the bottle away and places it on the counter and says, "Katniss, what has got into you?"

"I was hoping you'd get into me" she says as she leans back on to the table, looking up at him, smiling like she the first person to ever make that joke. Her mind already freeing up after the amount of alcohol, she runs one of her feet up his inner thigh and says "Don't act like you haven't thought about it. I heard you talking with Cinna. You said if you didn't feel like killing me so much, you would be trying to fuck me, just like Peeta and Gale".

He looks at her with his serious mentor face, a little annoyed she heard his private conversation, and says "But I haven't changed my mind on killing you yet".

She smiles to herself, feeling like she's winning this little fight. He makes his counter argument and says "And I was drunk when I said that."

"Big deal, you're always drunk".

"You're too young."

"Old enough! And don't pretend it would stop you".

Now he's getting angry, this girl that annoys him so much, but has to protect, getting him worked up yet again. She was right though, he had thought a lot about what it would be like to fuck this smart mouth little killer. There was something about their arguments that always left him angry and turned on, I guess there's a thin line between love and hate.

But now she stood in front of him, begging for him to take her. He couldn't understand her angle, is she trying to trick him, or hide something, what? He looks at her now, with her hands on his chest, looking over his body like a piece of meat, as if eyeing up her pray. He takes her hands off his chest and holds them in his in front of her, trying to get her attention. He looks in her eyes, and with the most serious voice he can muster, and says "What's happened? You're going to have to tell me".

She pulls her hands away from his grasp, and hugs her own body, like she's ashamed to tell him while standing so close. In a voice almost a whisper she says, "I'm going to lose in there this time. Peeta has to win, and I'll do all I can to make that happen, which in return means I must die. The capitol has taken so much from me, my life, my family, my friends, my almost loves… and now my virginity. I can't do it, Haymitch. I can't let them take another thing from me. So you have to take it".

He's not shocked that she feels this way about the capitol robbing her. The only thing that confuses him is, one, that he was sure Gale or Peeta would have took her virginity long ago, and two, that instead she has come to him for the task.

He asks "But why does it have to be me? What about Peeta or Gale? Any one can see they would walk on water for this opportunity".

"I don't want that. They would see it as love, I can't let them think I love them then die, that's not fair. And I don't want love, I want something the capitol could never take from me, I want sex". She walks over to him. "I want you, hot, sweaty, kissing, and biting me", she moves her body against his, looking up at him she presses her lips to his, between kisses she continues, in a whisper, "I want tongues and hands, tasting and touching me", she slowly moves her hand over the front of his pants, "I want you to make me come for you" she kisses his stubbled jaw line and neck, while stroking his growing cock, "I want a man to fuck me".

Suddenly she stops her actions and looks up at him, as if awaiting his answer to her question. He looks back at her, still throbbing from her touch, this girl he's fantasised about, all the things he would do to her, good and bad, but he never planned on this, never did he think she would want to. He thought of all the rights and wrongs in his head. She came to him, he should say no, but he know she's right, the capitol will win, she is _his_ tribute, and she wants _him_, no love, just sex, for fun, a one off. Just as these thoughts stop running through his head, he grabs her waist and bruises her mouth with his.

He moves her body and presses her against the wall, while moving his lips with hers. Parting his mouth he licks her lips until she opens hers, and starts to taste his alcoholic tongue. He moves his hands down her waist and clutches her shirt, then pulls it over her head. He looks at her, the body he's only fantasised about, until he realises he's staring and his eyes dart back to hers. She looks at him, nervous and asks, "Am I okay", he smiles at her naivety, she doesn't even know how attractive she is to him, and he says "Perfect." She smiles at him like she has been approved of, and pulls him into the living room.

The lounge has been tidied, and for once it feels warm and cosy, the fire has been lit, and the curtains pulled, so just the right amount of light enters. It dawns on him she has had this set all along, waiting, like she knew he would cave into her, and of course he would. She turns around, and he pulls her to him, kissing her, her naked chest pressed against him makes him quickly remove his shirt. They move over to the desk and she sits on the edge, her body supported by his. Moving a hand to her breast, he feels the nipple grow hard under his thumb. He hears her gasp as he plays with her now hard nipples, this sound making him even harder. Her hand moves back over the front of his pants, and rub his now rock hard cock. He pulls off her tight fitting jeans, wondering if the moment will come when she says this is all a joke. He bites her bottom lip as he pulls away to watch her reaction to when he slips his hand in the front of her panties, when she moans for him he knows this isn't a joke.

He kisses her neck, while his fingers spread her and find her clit. Using his fingers in circles around the hard nub makes her clasp to him, not wanting to let go of this feeling. He rubs his fingers around her entrance feeling how wet he has made her, and trying hard to not rush into where he wants to go.

"You're so wet for me", the words leave his mouth without even thinking. Moaning in delight she replies "I always am".

He lets his middle finger dip into her, feeling her heat around him making his urges grow. He asks "Always?" and she answers "I've been waiting for this since I threw that knife at you; you thought I couldn't tell that my anger turned you on, when I all I wanted you to do was through me on the floor and teach me a lesson". With that he looked at her and laughed then said "Sweetheart, you got it" and he pulled her to the floor with him.

She was giggling as he spread her legs, and cradled his hips between them. He lent down and pulled her onto her elbow by the neck, to a hard kiss, his need to fill her getting insane. Lying down, she bites his lip, and pushes her hips into his, rubbing her damp panties against his hard bulge. She gasps at the feeling of his cock against her, and puts her hands in his hair, slightly pulling, "Easy.", he says smiling through panted breathes.

He moves his kisses to her neck again, letting his tongue taste her skin. He licks and kisses down her chest, licking and lightly biting her nipple, and is surprised to hear she likes being bit there. He keeps kissing down her body, over her stomach, and then pulls her panties off in one swift motion. He leans his body between her legs and slides his tongue between her lips, licking where his fingers have just been. He licks, sucks and kisses until her body moves under his mouth, she's moaning and he slides two fingers inside her, pulsing them in and out, only making her moans grow louder.

She keeps leaning up to watch him, but just lets her head drop back to give into the pleasure. Her hands in his hair, gentler this time, as he works his mouth and fingers on her. He feels her tighten around him, gripping him harder, on the verge of coming. He loves the feeling of making her so happy for once, hearing her say not to stop. He feels her hips pushing into his mouth, asking for more, when he pulls away.

She leans back up on her elbows and looks at him, angry and confused as to why he stopped, but her eyes widen when she sees him opening his pants. His hard cock hits his stomach, and she can't believe how big it is, or why she wants it so badly. Her hands explore it, feeling her hand clasp around it. He is on the verge of losing all control of himself around her if she doesn't stop.

She moves her hands from the base and back, working his shaft with both her hands. He takes a glance at her expression, she's still watching herself work, smiling, but takes looks up to see if she's doing it right, he says "You ready". She says, "It's about time", and pulls him back down to her. He grins and kisses, feeling his dick rub against her wetness, he reaches for it and guides the tip in.

Looking in her eyes, she makes a slight hurt noise, but says to keep going. He pauses for a second rethinking if he can hurt her like this. She sees him thinking this, and pushes him off her. She makes him sit against the desk, and straddles his lap. He looks up at her with a questioning face, and she say,s "You don't have to hurt me, I'll do it".

He nods and she guides his cock back inside her, she gasps, but this time feeling easier. She rests her hands on his shoulders, and lowers herself onto him. Each push down makes her gasp at the stretch, but still wanting every inch of him inside her. She takes her time, with every movement she makes sending shivers through him. Its getting to be uncontrollable, the feeling of just throwing her over and fucking her, fast and hard. She lets out a moan when he's fully inside her, resting her head on his shoulder. After a minute or so, he whispers into her ear through panted breaths, "Katniss… fuck me".

A new feeling of need washes through her body, he wants her, and she likes it. She moves her hips on him, with the stretching feeling starting to subside, for the new feeling of pleasure. She moves slowly, finding her own rhythm of what she likes, and his hands grabbed her hips, holding her on him. His breathing starts to get to get heavy and she can tell he's enjoying her movements.

He kisses her chest, bringing one of her nipples back to his mouth; he's totally lost in her. Katniss was lost to the feeling she was getting, never having felt anything like this with another person, and she was glad Haymitch was that person. Her head thrown back moaning and moving on top of him, he wraps his arms around her back, pulling her chest into his mouth. She pulls his head from her chest and kisses him, deep, making sure she gets every last taste of him. After her rough forceful kiss, he looks up at her smiling and says, "It seems you know what your doing, sweetheart", she didn't answer just slightly laughed and kissed him again.

He moved his hands to her butt, and held her as she worked his cock. He thought to himself she seemed very experienced for a first timer, but then again she was never shy about getting what she wanted. He still held her close, now kissing her neck and biting, it made her grip his back and let out a groan when he did so. He realised she liked it when he bit her, in fact she liked it when he was forceful, like the way he kissed her, and they way he threw her to the ground…Katniss liked it rough.

He looked up at her, and then rolled her so he was lying on top of her. He pinned one of her wrists above her head on the floor, kissing her chest and neck as he thrust into her. She moaned and smiled as she said, "I wondered how long it would be until you took the hint", he kept nibbling at her and replied, "Trust me, it wasn't easy, and it's the last time I ever think you can't take it". She giggled and said "Good, the gentlemanly Haymitch was freaking me out", he looked at her with his famous smile, and replied "You might regret saying that", then he pulled her legs around his hips, "Not likely" she purred.

He thrust into her with force like he wanted to, her hands held round his neck, while he kept his eyes on hers. He let all his control go like she wanted him to, feeling himself pull her to him and take her like she's his. Each movement he makes into her makes her moan and cry out in pleasure, her hips push up to meet his. He brings his right hand between them and finds her clit, moving his fingers with his hips, making her legs tighten around his.

His whole body pulsing with her, and her arms wrapped around him, holding him, his other hand in her hair. He opened his eyes to see her moaning with her eyes closed, as her body tightened around him, and her pussy clench around his cock. He couldn't hold it in anymore, wanting to last forever; he came in her. Feeling her nails on his back, she gasped as if she couldn't breathe; she moaned his name as the pleasure took her over the edge, before relaxing under him. He let his teeth unclench from his lip that he had been biting, before collapsing at her side.

They lie there for a while just taking in all of the feeling, their bodies hot and sweaty, breathing heavily together. He pulls her into his arms so she lying on his chest, her naked body still touching his, he never wants her to leave this embrace. She lies with her eyes closed, falling to sleep, now she has her breath back. He watches her, so relaxed, like she hasn't got a care in the world, like she's forgotten that she's going back to the games.

She's half asleep when she asks, "Can I sleep here?" To which he answerers honestly and says, "Yeah, I want you to", she then smiles and drifts back off to sleep. He's never seen this side to Katniss before, so happy like she could live forever. But she's not going to live forever; she's going to die in the quarter quell, just like they planned. He's going to let her die for that bread maker. This thought makes him angry, that he's agreed to keep him alive.

"Thank you Haymitch." She interrupts his thoughts, "I'm glad you were my first… I think I'm actually going to miss you", she finishes before fully falling asleep.

Her words run through his head, she's going to miss him, and all of a sudden he can't imagine life without Katniss in it somewhere. This girl that annoys him so much, has actually made him care about her, he laughs at the fact he's annoyed she's done that. But now he's stuck, he can't let her go, he's not going to watch her die.

He heard about the new game maker, Plutarch. He has a plan to override this year's game and start the rebellion. He could get Plutarch to save her from inside the games, but Katniss wouldn't like him saving her again over Peeta. Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her; he'll just have to keep this plan to himself. There is no way he's letting her go now.

After deciding he's going to keep her alive against her wishes, he lies there with her sleeping on his chest, thinking about their situation. He lets himself hold her as he falls to sleep, still in the thoughts of how he's going to keep her alive, even though she seems set on dying. Just before he falls asleep he whispers,

"That's why they don't let you make the plans."


End file.
